Gods
The Warhammer World has many deities, gods and goddesses; which are worshiped by its inhabitants. The Gods of Chaos The many followers of Chaos devote themselves to one of the Chaos Gods of the Realm of Chaos. Ruinous Powers * Khorne - the Blood God; god of hate, rage and bloodshed. Greater Daemons of Khorne are called Bloodthirsters. * Nurgle - Lord of Decay; god of plague and decay. Greater Daemons of Nurgle are called Great Unclean Ones. * Slaanesh - the Dark Prince; god of self-indulgence and lust. Greater Daemons of Slaanesh are called Keepers of Secrets. * Tzeentch - Changer of Ways; god of change, sorcery, ambition and scheming. Greater Daemons of Tzeentch are called Lords of Change. * Chaos Undivided - The worship of Chaos as a single force or as a pantheon rather than separate Gods. Others * Minor deities worshiped by the Northmen are countless in number, but most are not named in the background individually. * Necoho and Zuvassin are two minor renegade Gods of Chaos. They first appeared in the Something Rotten in Kislev book, a part of the Enemy Within campaign for the 1st Edition of WFRP. They made a major return in the Tome of Salvation book (a supplement about gods for the 2nd edition of WFRP by Black Industries), where they are both described as "Aspects of an unknown deity". Both of them are aspects of Malal, the Renegade God, who is no longer present in the Warhammer setting. This is due to a copyrights conflict between the Games Workshop and the authors of the comic The Quest of Kaleb Daark (which appeared in the Citadel Journal in the 80s). From that time, Games Workshop lost its rights for the Outcast One and had to substitute him with Zuvassin and Necoho instead. Human Gods The gods of the human pantheon are worshiped mostly in the Old World, however the worship of certain gods varies between societies and cults. Gods of the Old World The Empire * Sigmar - The founder and patron God of The Empire (not commonly worshiped outside The Empire) * Ulric - God of Wolves, Winter and Battle * Morr - Guardian-God of the Dead and Ruler of the Underworld (also the God of Dreams and Prophecies) * Shallya - Goddess of Healing and Mercy * Ranald - God of non-violent Thieves and Tricksters * Verena - Goddess of Knowledge, Science, Law and Justice * Taal - God of Nature and Wild Places * Rhya - Goddess of Life and Fertility * Manann - God of the Seas * Gunndred - God of rustlers, intimidation and blackmailing. Some claim he is an aspect of Ranald but both cults disagree. * Handrich - God of Trade, and all legitimate business, trade and commerce, centered in Marienburg. Patron of merchants. * Ahalt the Drinker - An ancient God of hunt and fertility. Sworn enemy of Taal. His worshipers are known mainly for their bloody rituals, many of which include human sacrifice. * Stromfels '- God of Storms and Sharks; patron of pirates and wreckers. Bretonnia * 'Lady of the Lake - The Patron Goddess of Bretonnia Kislev * Ursun - The Father of Bears and Patron God of Kislev * Dazh - The God of the Sun and Fire * Tor - The Warrior-God of Storms, Thunder and Lightning Tilea and Estalia * Myrmidia - Goddess of War, Tactics and Strategy. Also a patron of art, science and other things. Her worship has spread from the southern nations of Tilea and Estalia to The Empire. * Solkan - God of Vengeance (also God of the Sun), worshiped primarily in the southern parts of the Old World such as Tilea. Other Old World Religions * The Old Faith - An ancient religion which predates the gods of the Old World and involves the worshiping nature and natural forces. Priests called "Druids" served as the protectors of the land. This religion mostly evolved into the cults of Taal, Rhya, Manann and Ulric. Others * Gilgadresh - A God worshiped in the distant land of Ind. Dwarf Ancestor Gods The Ancestor Gods of the Dwarfs. The three most well-known: *'Grungni': Ancestor God of Mining and Stoneworking *'Valaya': Ancestor Goddess of Home and Healing *'Grimnir': Ancestor God of Warriors Minor Ancestor Gods: *'Gazul': Ancestor God of Underearth *'Smednir': Shaper of Ore *'Thungni': Ancestor God of Runesmiths *'Morgrim': Ancestor God of Engineers *'Ancestor Cults' *'Grombrindal' AKA The White Dwarf is sometimes seen as minor Ancestor God, or legendary figure. Elven Gods :Main articles: Elven Gods, Cytharai, Cadai. Please note that not all groups of Elves worship all Gods. The High Elves revere Asuryan the most. Wood Elves revere Kurnous and Isha the highest, and the Dark Elves revere Khaine above all. Cadai Lighter, heavenly Gods: * Asuryan - The Phoenix God, King of the Gods * Isha - Motherly Goddess of the Harvest * Kurnous - God of the Hunt * Vaul - God of Smithing * Lileath - Goddess of the Moon * Hoeth - God of Wisdom and Knowledge Morai-Heg * Morai-heg - The Crone, Goddess of Souls and Fate, occupies a unique position between the Cadai and Cytharai Cytharai Darker, underworld Gods: * Khaela Mensha Khaine - Sometimes referred to simply as Khaine. God of war, murder, torture. Is also worshiped by the High Elves as well as the Dark Elves, though the two sides' interpretations of him vary greatly, as does worship. * Loec - God of trickery, the dance, vengeance and shadows * Atharti - Goddess of Displeasure and indulgence * Hekarti - Goddess of Dark magic * Ereth Khial - Goddess of the Underworld second to Asuryan * Ellinill - Many faced God of Destruction * Nethu - Guard of the Underworld and son of Ereth Khial * Anath Raema - Goddess of the Savage Hunt * Drakira * ' Greenskin Gods Greenskin Gods: * 'Gork and Mork' - The twin Gods of the Orcs & Goblins. One cunningly brutal, the other brutally cunning. Orcs can never quite agree which god is which, and many battles have been fought as a result. * '''Spider-God' - A third deity next to Gork and Mork, worshiped only by the Forest Goblins. The Old Ones Old Ones worshiped by the Lizardmen of Lustria and the Southlands: Prominent Old Ones * Sotek - The Serpent-God (not technically an Old One, but worshiped as the principal deity of the Lizardmen since the Cult of Sotek drove out an infestation of Skaven Clan Pestilens in IC 100) * Chotec - Lord of the Sun * Tlazcotl - The Impassive * Tzunki - Lord of Water * Huanchi - The Jaguar God * Quetzl - The Protector * Tepok - The Inscrutable * Itzl - Lord of Cold-blooded Beasts Lesser Old Ones * Potec '- Ward of the Supernatural * 'Xholankha '- The Lost * '''Quetli '- The Warrior-Defender * 'Tlanxa '- Lord of War * 'Xhotl '- Lord of Destiny * 'Tzcatli '- Lord of Strength * 'Xapati '- Lord of Vengeance * 'Xokha '- Arbiter of Duty * 'Uxmac '- Messenger of the Gods * 'Caxuatn '- The Predator * 'Rigg '- The Outcast Others * '''Conalxa * Inhamex * Yuxa Nehekharan Gods Deities worshiped by the Tomb Kings of Nehekhara: *'Ptra' - Sun God *'Neru' - Minor Goddess of the Moon and wife of Ptra *'Bisimilajir' - Minor God of Slaves *'Sakhmet' - Minor Goddess of the Green Moon *'Asaph' - Asp Goddess: Goddess of Beauty, Magic and Vengeance *'Khsar' - Fierce and malign God of the Desert *'Djaf' - Jackal-headed God of Death *'Phakth' - Hawk-faced God of the Sky and Bringer of Swift Justice *'Qu'aph' - God of Serpents and Subtlety *'Ualatp' - Vulture-headed God of Scavengers *'Sokth' - Treacherous God of Assassins and Thieves *'Basth' - Goddess of Grace and Love *'Tahoth' - God of Knowledge and Keeper of Sacred Lore *'Geheb' - God of the Earth and Giver of Strength *'Usirian' - Faceless God of the Underworld Chaos Dwarfs * ''Hashut ''- The Chaos Dwarf god Skaven * The Horned Rat - '''God of the Skaven' Ogre Kingdoms * 'The Great Maw - God of the Ogres' * 'Fire Mouth - Another god of the Ogres''' References es:Dioses_de_Warhammer Category:Lore Category:Gods